Kingdom Hearts Fanon Wiki:Votes For Featured Article
Featured Article is a place to show the artwork, images, and sounds that make this wiki an interesting and engaging experience for visitors. It will also encourage wiki members to improve the quality of existing works. The rules and guidelines are a work-in-progress; if you have suggestions, please leave them on the Talk Page. Nomination Guidelines So, what makes an article eligible for nomination? Here are the guidelines: *The article should be appropriately high-quality. Images should be of good resolution with minimal or no artifacting, but not absurdly large. Any addidtional Sound clips should be clear and easy to hear, but not excessively long. *The article nominated must be hosted in this wiki. Articles hosted elsewhere, such as YouTube, are ineligible. *The article must meet guidelines for fair-use. Nomination Process You have something that meets the above rules, so now what? Well, in the first day week of the month, post a link to your nominated article and sign your nomination with ~~~~! Pretty easy, right? The category or categories are also considered "locked-in" from the beginning of the month, so don't bother changing them to get around the rules. Trying to edit article categories to suit your whims will only attract the wrath of staff and admins, and certainly get your nomination privileges revoked. Voting Editors have one vote; they must put their vote and signature, (~~~~) underneath the nominee of their choice. Those who nominated an article can have their nomination counted as their vote and do not need to post again; if they want to change, they simply need to sign under another nominee and their vote will be moved. In the event of ties, we will hold tiebreakers beginning on the 20th of the month. On the last day of the month, votes will be tallied, and the winner will become the next Featured Article! NOTE: Troisnyxetienne has the final say, however. Nominations :For past nominations, please see Kingdom Hearts Fanon Wiki:Votes For Featured Article/Archive December 2010 ''Ineligible Categories: Weapons; Worlds'' ''Ineligible Stories: Avastar: Kingdom Hearts; Kingdom Hearts: Awakening'' *'Xion (Nightverse)' - I've put in a lot of work on this article, and I must admit, it's pretty damned good, even if I do say so myself. C'mon, you know you wanna vote for Xion... King Nothing ''Where's your crown?'' 12:25, November 2, 2010 (UTC) #Mainly because I don't want to vote for Kia, as Kia is completely non-canon in KHL at this point. -- *'Kia' - Mainly because I don't want to vote for Xion, but don't yet have anything good enough to be FA worthy - ah2190 13:33, November 3, 2010 (UTC) Comments You hater. Xion's 67% of what was awesome about Days. King Nothing ''Where's your crown?'' 15:20, November 3, 2010 (UTC) I'm not bashing Xion - I'm bashing Xion being in the Nightverse. Besides, for now I'm content with Xion just being in Days until the true KH III comes out. But in the Nightverse? It just feels wrong to me. ah2190 09:20, November 4, 2010 (UTC) So, the Nobody of Terra Branford, who wants to get laid repeatedly, doesn't feel wrong to you either? maggosh 13:36, November 4, 2010 (UTC) I'm sorry, but that also feels wrong to me. Besides, Terra hasn't turned into a Heartless technicly, so he can't have a Nobody. And that's a disgusting picture... ah2190 10:07, November 5, 2010 (UTC) Oh, she was turned into a Heartless, I just never brought it up. Also, the Nightverse is somewhat intended as a MUCH Darker and Edgier version of KH, with also the point that, at times, when a person falls into darkness, they go insane and their personality takes a complete 180. Terra/Xertra is one such case, and Xolduc is another. King Nothing ''Where's your crown?'' 12:38, November 5, 2010 (UTC) November 2010 ''Ineligible Categories: Worlds; Characters'' ''Ineligible Stories: Kingdom Hearts: Awakening; Kingdom Hearts: Arcana'' *'World Inversed' #It looks cool. And it's kinda important. -- 22:04, October 10, 2010 (UTC) #Weapon image article! When have we had one of those? -- 23:11, October 10, 2010 (UTC) #-- #Hell yeah! :D maggosh 21:54, October 17, 2010 (UTC) # 18:32, October 18, 2010 (UTC) *'Kingdom Hearts III' Verdict: World Inversed Congrats! -- October 2010 ''Ineligible Categories: Characters; Enemies'' ''Ineligible Stories: Kingdom Hearts: Arcana; Kingdom Hearts The Data Book'' *Land of Dreams #I think it's a good article. I still have some minor tweaking to do, but it's pretty complete, I think. Hope it's okay --'[[User:SilverCrono|''Silver]]''Crono''' 21:02, September 1, 2010 (UTC) #I'm liking this so far. maggosh 02:05, September 20, 2010 (UTC) #My vote has to go for this, as I don't have anything up to standard to be a FA, and this is much better than the other one. ah2190 12:14, September 21, 2010 (UTC) # - [[User:Deadlyslashsword|'+Deadly']][[User Talk: Deadlyslashsword|'Slash']] 00:31, September 28, 2010 (UTC) # It's a very good article. I also like the way you altered the story of Inception so that the main plot points for the movie wouldn't get spoiled. Tamroc7 00:39, September 28, 2010 (UTC) *Kingdom Hearts: Sinister #MUAHAHAHA! YES! FINALLY! Ahem...sorry about that. Xelak: The Last KeyBender!!! 15:35, September 9, 2010 (UTC) #We're in need of votes here... I like the Land of Dreams idea a lot, but it needs a bit of work, if you ask me. -- 19:35, September 18, 2010 (UTC) ::LegoAlchemist: I expanded it, a lot. Is it better to your liking? I'm not mad, I'm just trying to improve overall. I can't get better without critisism :D --'''Silver''''Crono''' 02:07, September 20, 2010 (UTC) '''Verdict:' Land of Dreams. nice work, Crono! -- September 2010 ''Ineligible Categories: Enemies, Stories'' ''Ineligible Stories: Kingdom Hearts The Data Book, Kingdom Hearts: Blooms of Chaos'' *Nathaniel Koroshiya #Well, guys, it's about time. I've been on the Fanon wiki for a full year now, and in that time, Nathaniel's page has grown greatly. I'll have to say, this here is my best article. maggosh 03:10, August 1, 2010 (UTC) #I was going to nominate something of my own, but I pale in comparison to your stuff. You deserve this. --'The Great SOUTHERN ' 03:13, August 1, 2010 (UTC) #Really like this page nice job Maggosh this gets my vote.--ZACH 03:17, August 1, 2010 (UTC) #Damnit. There goes any chance my Kingdom Hearts: Sinister ''had at winning for the next few months...Couldn't have nominated anyway! But it pales in comparison. Good job, by the way. I like. Xelak: The Last KeyBender!!! 03:50, August 4, 2010 (UTC) #Nice job! -- #maggosh, I've watched you work on this guy since who knows when. If he doesn't win this nomination, then something must be wrong. - [[User:EternalNothingnessXIII|'Eternal']][[User talk:EternalNothingnessXIII|'Nothingness']][[User:EndlessOblivionKH/EO's Jukebox|'XIII']] 03:53, August 4, 2010 (UTC) #I was about to nominate my brand-spankin' new Xion (Nightverse) page, (which I just made today, and has already become ready for ass-kicking in its awesomeness) although you deserve it more, maggosh. You've been trying to get that article featured for longer than is healthy for you. Besides, I could use another few months to make Xion's article better still! And LA, having an Article Featured is, well... it's kinda more to show off the accomplishments of the users, and also to show off the awesomeness of the Wiki in general, or at least it's more developed side. 'King Nothing' 'Speak now, vermin!' 23:05, August 27, 2010 (UTC) #Nathaniel is win. 20:29, August 31, 2010 (UTC) '''Verdict:' Nathaniel Koroshiya it is. At long last, kudos to you, maggosh! King Nothing Speak now, vermin! 14:37, September 1, 2010 (UTC) August 2010 ''Ineligible Categories: Stories, Characters'' ''Ineligible Stories: Kingdom Hearts: Blooms of Chaos, Avastar: Kingdom Hearts'' *The Shards #might try i hope it wins i have worked really hard on them and i want to show there new images DTN made. #ZACH has been working on his articles quite a bit and I'm intrigued by these Shards. ^_^ Besides, have we ever had an enemy featured? -- #Whee, images. -- 04:08, July 18, 2010 (UTC) #The article could still use improvement, but that's the whole reason behind Featured Articles, now isn't it? -- 04:13, July 18, 2010 (UTC) Verdict: The Shards it is! Congratulations, ZACH! maggosh 20:17, July 31, 2010 (UTC) July 2010 Ineligible Categories: 'Characters, Weapons'' ''Ineligible Stories: Avastar: Kingdom Hearts, Kingdom Hearts:Arcana'' *Kingdom Hearts: Blooms of Chaos #I've finished the second story arc and it's on to the third, so I decided it was time for a nomination! -- #Nitrous has put plenty of work into his story. Blooms of Chaos really deserves to be featured. maggosh 14:36, June 1, 2010 (UTC) #Blooms of Chaos IS FINE TOO [[User:Malevolence Crystalised|YukiNagato]] 13:15, June 2, 2010 (UTC) #Well, gosh. I haven't voted yet. -- 22:51, June 12, 2010 (UTC) '''Verdict: Kingdom Hearts: Blooms of Chaos!!! Huzzah! -- June 2010 Ineligible Categories: 'Weapons, Stories'' ''Ineligible Stories: Kingdom Hearts: Arcana, The Nightverse'' *Owen Stevens #Take two. I have added a lot to it over time, and erased a bit. I think it's grown into a fine article over time. -- 17:52, May 1, 2010 (UTC) #I fully support this. Owen is a fine character, and Avastar in its entirety is coming along nicely. maggosh 18:05, May 1, 2010 (UTC) #A good article indeed. -- #Why not? It's not like I've got anything eligible to add. '''King Nothing Speak now, vermin! 15:32, May 2, 2010 (UTC) #A well thought-out story. I like it, and its got my vote.--'ShadowXemnas' Nothingness...is...ETERNAL!!! 11:46, May 4, 2010 (UTC) #It's a good, solid story, with deep characters and a Nomura-worthy storyline. This gets my vote, although it isn't needed. Xelak 23:15, May 4, 2010 (UTC) #Lego dude nice page you have made here i think it should be up as back a few months it did not make the cut but i think now it should.--ZACH 21:45, May 6, 2010 (UTC) Verdict: Owen Stevens. It's unanimous! Congrats, LA!! -- May 2010 Ineligible Categories: 'Stories, Characters'' ''Ineligible Stories:' Nightverse, Kingdom Hearts Legacy *Saint's Row #Just to deperate for my own self huh? [[User:Malevolence Crystalised|YukiNagato]] 13:55, April 9, 2010 (UTC) *Kagifūtō #A concept created entirely on my own, I might add. Maggosh 04:20, April 10, 2010 (UTC) #I love this idea... -- #Yeah... cool idea, maggosh. -- 16:19, April 12, 2010 (UTC) #Not too shabby.... King Nothing Speak now, vermin! 11:27, April 13, 2010 (UTC) #Cool. It's a good blend of the Keyblade and the Zanpakuto. It has my vote!--'ShadowXemnas' Nothingness...is...ETERNAL!!! 12:08, April 22, 2010 (UTC) #BEAST. Xelak 03:46, April 27, 2010 (UTC) Verdict: Kagifūtō!! Congrats, Maggosh! --